a lovers passon
by krystle.e.reed
Summary: its palex what else can be said
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Degrassi: The Next Generation.

Passion 101

Paige's POV

I knew that I cared about her when I waited out side her door that last 30 min. I prayed for her to be home. I walked closer to the door finding the courage to knock. The door opened and my beautiful raven-haired goddess walked out of her apartment turned her head and looked at me I wonder what she is thinking. End POV

Alex's POV

What dose she want now? I'm not going to put up with her shit. Doesn't she know that this is hard for me too? I thought that she liked me. I was sure she liked me. End POV

Paige walked over to Alex and grabbed one of her hands. She apologizes and asks Alex, "is there's any room in her life for a stupid girl?"

Alex tells her there's already one so

Paige asks if there's "room for someone who's ready to stop doing what others expect of her"

Alex- "there may be room for her".

Paige apologies for saying she meant nothing to her "because right now you're pretty much all that matters"

Paige's POV

I hear her take in a sharp breath and see tears start to form in her eye's I tell her every thing will be ok. Bringing my hand up to her face, gently I caress her cheek. I feel her lean into my hand, a single tear falls from her eye, with my thumb I wipe it away. I move my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck; gently I pull her face closer to mine. I lift my face upwards and kiss her forehead. I feel her slowly wrapping her arms around me and pulling me toward her. I look down and on her face is the beginning of a smile. I get the urge to kiss her, bringing my lips to hers, and it feels like fire works are going off that is the only thing I can describe it. End POV

Just as there, lips touch the door opens…

Jays POV

I cannot believe she has chosen that bitch over me. Ill show her one of these days. End POV

Jay seeing what has been happening in the hall turns back around and walks back into the apartment.

After a little while, Paige and Alex stopped kissing and Paige cuddles into Alex. Alex whispers in Paige's ear "Are you sure this is what you want?" Paige lifts her hand up and pushes Alex's tank top off her shoulder, starting just below Alex's ear kissing down to the tip of her shoulder. Alex starts to giggle because it tickled. She in turn tickled Paige's waist. Paige looks up and says, "Come over to my house and Ill show you how much I want you". Hearing this Alex immediately smiles and grabs Paige's hand opens the door and goes in to the apartment, seeing Jay, Chad, her mom talking, she walks into her room locking the door behind them.

Paige realized that she had never been inside Alex's room. She took some time and looks around Alex's room, her room was surprisingly clean her bed was made. There were a couple pictures of them on the mirror. Seeing the cowboy hat, that Alex had worn the night before.

Paige POV

Remembering the feeling that I had when, Alex kissed me cheek talking to the bouncer saying, "Some one blocked her in the strip club again. It clearly said employee parking only" Thus getting in us to the VIP room. The thought of Alex sticking up for me when jay called me a few choice words, that I don't want to think about. The dance that had every one looking at us, how I was praying for Alex to kiss me when she put the cowboy hat on my head and was holding me so close. Feeling a little overwhelmed I sat down on Alex's bed. Alex was already sitting on her bed, she moved closer to me. Our knees were touching I felt Alex place her hand on my knee. I instantly got the feeling of butterflies. That happened every time Alex touched me. I smiled and laid back on Alex's bed I felt so comfortable in her room. Alex had a wicked smile on her face, and seizes the opportunity, to move her hand up underneath my shirt I wasn't worried when it was on my hip but I got a little uncomfortable when her hand started going out to my breast. Playing around I said, "What are you doing?" in response she said with a grin "Oh just playing!" and we both laughed. I sit back up, and Alex's hand is still around my waste, she leans in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around the brunette's neck and go for the kiss as well. This time there were no butterflies, only electricity and passion that was what was between us. End POV

The kiss was long and hot, when Paige pulled away to catch her breath, she noticed that she was sweating. Alex looked just as sweaty a smile came a crossed her face "so what's next" she said laughingly. Paige looked around the room something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. Looking at the clock she started to freak out "oh my god! I have to leave I have been here for three hours. Come over to my house tonight you can spend the night if you want" and then Paige unlocking the door to Alex's room blew a kiss to Alex, and closed the door behind her. She noticed that Chad and Alex's mom were nowhere to be found so she just left. Alex got some stuff together and put it in her book bag walking out of her room she didn't see her mom or that drunken abusive boyfriend of hers. Therefore, she left a note saying that she was out at a friend's house and that I wouldn't be home until after work tomorrow. Picking up her book bad she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is very graphic with sexual discretions; please do not read if you are under the age of 18.

The over night

Over at the Michalchuk's house Paige was getting ready for tonight. Paige tells her mom that Alex will be over for dinner and that she will be spending the night. In addition, asked that when Alex comes over to just send her up stairs.

Paige goes up to her room and gets undressed and ready for her show in the meantime the doorbell rings and Alex is here. Mrs. Michalchuk tells Alex that Paige is up stares. Alex thanks her and walks up stares just as Paige walks out of her room with nothing more than a towel on. Alex smiles and sneaks up to her slipping her arm around Paige and into her towel. Paige is shocked but realized who it was once she got the kisses on the back of her neck.

Paige takes Alex's hand that has been moving up and down her body and leads her into the bathroom. Paige locks the door. Alex sitting on the tub, looks at her girl friend, a smile crosses her face. Paige walks over to Alex and kisses her just to be a tease. Dropping the towel that she is wearing she exposes her self to Alex.

Alex is in shock of how beautiful Paige is. Then she knew what Paige wanted. She walked over to Paige, with both of her hands placed then on Paige's cheeks, and kissed her girl friend softly. Then letting her hands run on her girl friends body. running down her neck and then going to her shoulders and then down her chest at her breasts Alex stopped and looked at Paige she had a small smile on her face. The look in Paige's eyes told her to go on. She brought her face closer to Paige's breast. She gently fondles the breast and licks the tip of the nipple. Hearing Paige take in a breath, she stopped and looked up. Seeing a tear in Paige's eye, she whispered in her ear "do you want me to stop?" Paige shakes her head no and Alex keeps moving her hands over her girl friends body. Reaching the waist Alex moves her hands to her girl friends ass she softy cups them and gives a little squeeze. Taking a step back she lest her hands fall to her sides.

Paige's takes the opportunity to make a move on her girl friend she starts by also kissing Alex, but one difference her hands were at Alex's belt and working on undoing the belt. After she succeed she takes Alex's shirt off reviling her bra and with the same quickness undoes the button in her pants and slides Alex's pants off. She starts kissing her girl friend again and with her right hand wraps it around Alex. Taking only a second to unclasp the bra, she takes it off and discards it on the floor. Kissing her way down to Alex's breast, she kisses the nipple and running her finger over the nipple and down to Alex's underwear pulling them off. Never seeing Alex without clothes on, she could not express what she felt inside of her. Alex could see that her Paige liked what she was looking at.

Alex reached over and turned the shower on. Paige took a step forward and started kissing Alex. The kiss turned passionate, their hands all over their bodies. Paige was the first to pull away even thou she did not want to. She turned around and walked into the shower, Alex followed in tow. Alex was not sure what to do next, so she just stood there, letting the water run on her.

Paige takes the step forward and kisses Alex, slow Paige feels the comfort of Alex's hand wrapping around her waist. Once again, the kiss deepens but thing start to change. Paige pulls away and starts kissing the bottom of Alex ear. Moving slowly down her neck, then to the tip of her shoulder and bring the kisses back to the base of Alex's neck. Paige's left hand moving very gently from her girlfriend's waist 

to up to her chest, where she started to Cup the breast, then slowly moving her hand around the breast to the base of her neck, sliding it back over Alex's breast running the tip of her fingers over the tip of Alex's nipple. Moving her hand back to its original resting spot on Alex's waist, Paige soon followed the kisses down her girlfriends' body, stopping at her belly button for a moment. Looking up to see the tears forming in her girlfriends eyes, she stops.

Paige afraid that she had hurt Alex lifts herself from her knees. Putting her arms around Alex and asked "Hun what's the matter did I do something wrong?" "No you were fine; I just could help my self because I feel so happy." Alex threw her arms around Paige and continues. "I care for you so much that some times this feels too good to be true." Paige could not help herself form giggling.

Paige hearing her mom yells that dinner would be ready soon, they finish their shower get in to clean close and heads down stares for dinner. They say "grace" and dig in. Alex thanks Mrs. Michalchuk and goes upstairs to Paige's room.

Paige unaware that Alex went up stairs finishes the dishes then went looking for her girlfriend. Not being able to find her downstairs she looked up in the guest bedroom she still was not there, getting very worried she checked her room. Relieved at what she saw her girlfriend sound asleep under her blankets. She smiled, got undressed and climbed into bed. Once in bed she put her arm over Alex.

Paige's POV

I felt her snuggle in under my arm. So tired from the day's events I fell asleep. I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see Alex looking at me. A soft smile came across my face. I was hoping that she had not noticed my eyes open or the smile I pretend to sleep. I can feel her playing with my hair, her words barely a whisper.

"I hope that you are ready for tomorrow. I know that everything will be ok, because we have each other. I am sorry that I scared you yesterday; I did not know how to tell you that I had a thing for you. Why do you think that I got you your job back? Stop pretending to be asleep because I know that your not."

I opened my eyes and said, "How did you know?" "Your breathing changed, plus you stopped snoring." "I don't snore," I said hastily. "Oh yes you do! But don't worry; I still think that you're cute." She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed me softy.

I felt her lay on my chest she started to fall back to sleep, I looked over at the clock 3:30 am we have to get up at 6:30 we cuddled just a little bit more and fell back to sleep. End POV


	3. Chapter 3

First day together

6:30 came and went; Dylan walked in around seven and was surprised at what he saw. He had seen Paige share her bed with other women before but the expression that he saw on her face when they were holding each other is almost like she loved it.

Dylan's POV

What is with my sister, she is so happy with that girl in her bed. I never knew that she liked girls. Why didn't I notice that before? Why didn't my gaydar go off? That's cool thou I need to wake her up so I can get her to school thou. What a sec she is up! She is playing with that girl's hair now I know that she likes her. Go Paige. I'll just let her know that I am standing here.

End POV

Dylan coughed in his hand and surprised Paige. She jumped and looked around seeing Dylan she got up and walked to the door.

"What do you want?"

"Just was wondering when my sister went gay?" he said questioning.

"I'm not gay hello! I had boyfriends remember Matt, spinner."

"Then what up with the girl in your bed that I know you like?"

"Well …she's …ah …."

"She's what Paige." as he interrupted his little sister.

"She's my girl friend ok. Are you happy now that you know? Wow that felt good to say"

"Good I'm happy for you, well its 7:10 I need to take you to school or you'll be late."

Paige's POV

My brother walked out of my room with a smile on his face and I shut the door behind him. I walked over to my bad looking down I see Alex asleep I could only think how beautiful and innocent she looked. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. A small smile crossed her face but nothing else. I nuzzle my face in to the nap of neck and start kissing her neck. She stirs whispering "now that's an alarm clock that I can wake up to."

I smile and tell her "we need to hurry up and get ready to go to school or were going to be late. Oh Dylan knows about us!" With this, her eyes widen as a look of surprise come on to her face then it's replaced by fear. I look at her a say "What's the matter Hun? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no I just didn't think anyone would find out yet that all. How did it come up anyway?"

"I don't know? I don't know how long he was standing there but when I woke up I was playing with you hair he probably noticed. He asked me if I was gay and I said no but I told him that I was your girlfriend."

"Just wait till we get to school and get the 20 questions! Oh how I'm looking forward to that." she said sarcastically I looked at her confused for a moment I never thought what the kids a school would do when we made our self's public. She continued on "we are going to be ok as long as we have each other. I promise."

I leaned over and kissed her gently, one for the confidence boost, and two to distract her form the fact that I'm pulling the blanket off her. "Hun we have to get going. Can we just try acting normal for a little while?" I say as I'm getting off the bed. She gets up, gets dressed, and then walks over to me wrapping her arms around me and whispers, "I will do my best but I can't guaranty anything. What if I miss your touch or your kiss?"

"Well we see what happens when it comes up."End POV

Paige and Alex finish getting ready and Dylan brings them to school. Alex walks over to Paige's door and opens it letting out her girlfriend. Dylan calls out to them "good luck and if they need to come home early that he'll pick them up." They turn around and wave goodbye as they walk from the car there lock hands and intertwine there fingers. The looks start the minute they start walking down the hall. The whispers follow close by. Alex looks at Paige "Sorry Hun, so much for being normal." What do you mean?" When they get to there lockers they look around everyone is staring at them. "Never mind I know what you mean." "Well how would you feel about putting on a show for the audience?" Paige looks at Alex a little worried but say "Sure why not!"

Alex pins Paige to her locker and proceeds to kiss her. Everyone that was talking about them gasped and put there rumors to truth that they were an item. Now they were just starring wondering what would happen next. Alex pulls way from the kiss just to move over to Paige's ear and whispers wrap your leg around me. Paige leans in to a kiss then slowly her right leg starts to move and she brings it up to Alex side and with Alex hand, she wraps Paige's leg around her waste. They show soon became pleasure as the kisses started becoming passionate and they only pulled away when they needed to breath and that was only centimeters from there lips. Alex's worked her hand up to Paige's face then slowly bringing her hand down Paige's body and letting it rest on her hip. Paige's hands start to move up Alex's back resting behind Alex's neck. Alex takes her left hand and slides it down Paige's leg slowly bringing her leg up with her hand and now Paige's legs are wrapped around Alex's waste. Now all you see is Alex holding up Paige and there in the mi9ddle of a complete make out session. Getting tired she pulls away then she realized that they were at school Paige immediately gets down grabbing Alex's hand and runs into the bathroom.

"I can't believe that we did that." Said Paige

"Yah but you were so into it. And it felt good didn't it?" Alex said the last part worried.

"Yah Hun, it was great I really enjoyed it. Oh shit there's the bell were going to be late for class. After class I will see you at lunch ok."

Paige leans over and kisses Alex on the lips and they walk to class.

Paige's POV

I can't believe that I did that. We started out just putting a show on for the people that we staring at us. It felt so good. I love the way that Alex can get under my skin just by kissing me. I forget about everything else and just want to be with her. Oh god, when is this class going to be over, I want to feel her touch and kisses. I hate the feeling that I have when she's not around me. Please bell ring I want to be with her so bad

End POV

Alex's POV

That was great. I can't believe how much Paige's touch means to me. Just a smile can brighten my day. She was totally into it. I know that it started out playing but I can't help but get deeper. I want her beside me so much. I cant believe there's only 20 min to lunch and then ill see if we can slip of some were either that or she'll need to do some damage control. She makes my world go around. I really can't help but be better when she's around me.

End POV

The bell rang and Paige and Alex met at the hall the walked to the cafeteria holding hands. They walked to lunch hand in hand. They knew that they were the talk to the school and it was ok.

Paige's POV

Once I was sitting at lunch, it was just like any other lunch. Marco was Rambling on about Tim, and Hazel was shelling out the latest gossip when the subject of Alex and I come up. She looked at me, and then spoke "it's just disgusting that people make false acquisitions just because friends are close. Just then, Alex walks over with my diet coke. "Here Hun" I looked up and she handed me the coke I took it and smiled she bent down and kisses me on the forehead. Hazel jaw dropped and she was speechless and Marco had the biggest smile that I have ever seen on his face.

"What happened to the fact that she meant nothing to you?" I look at Alex then hazel and all that I could muster was "I lied." Marco was practically bursting with joy. "So when did you guys become a happy couple?" "Yesterday after school and thanks for supporting us Marco." With that said, hazel looked hurt and angry she got up from the table and left. I looked at Alex and she nudged me to go after her.

"Hazel wait" I screamed as I ran after her. "What do you want Paige, I spent all morning defending you and here you are parading around like some fucking fag!" I could tell she was hurt. "Hazel that's not fair!" I care for Alex and your just have to accept that fact or I can't be your friend and more." and with that said I walked away.

End POV

Hazel did not know what to do or say. Therefore, she just stood there in shock.

Hazel's POV

She went fag on me I cannot believe it. I kind of though that Alex was like that but Paige she is the straightest hottest girl around. I have known Paige for years this is the first time that she has liked a girl not to mention kiss a girl. I know that she talked about it when Dylan came out but nothing was said after that. I cannot loose Paige as my friend because she went gay. I can deal with this, I can deal with her likening girls However, and I will not stand for her dating Alex she deserves better. I am not going to be nice to Alex just for Paige's sake, I do not care if she has changed or not. I am not going to give her the time of day.

End POV

Paige walked back into the calf. Sees Marco talking to Alex, she walks over, and just listens to what is said.

Alex's POV

Marco is trying to get the scoop on Palex (that was his new nickname for us). He started the 20 questions. "So Alex when did you start likening Paige?"

"Well when Paige started working at the movie theater, I got her job back, we became good friends but it wasn't till I got stoned with her that I realized that I liked her."

"Dose Paige know how long that you have cared for her?" he said with a smile

"No I didn't tell her. Why?" He did not have to replay. I felt her arms rap around my neck and I knew that she heard the whole thing. "Dame you Marco you're fucking sneaky!" he had a nether smile on his face and I got a kiss on my cheek form Paige. I guess that I should have told her what I was feeling back then. It is all good.

End POV

Paige's POV

The rest of the hazel would not talk to me. The day went by with only jay bugging us, I think he wants Alex back but I am glad that she is just mine. I cannot wait until she comes home with me. I hate that we only have one class together; I miss her when she is not around. She is my rock and sounding block I trust her with my life. I am so glade that Kevin Smith told me to go get the girl. I never realized that my knight in shining armor would be a female most of all Alex.

The bell rang to sound that school was over for the day. I walked slowly out of my class to my locker and realized that something was wrong. Alex was nowhere to be found I looked up and down the hall. She was not there but I did see hazel so I went to make amends for how I had acted earlier. Hazel was the first to speck. "Paige I am sorry for what I said earlier. I do not want to lose you to some trash from the wrong side of the tracks. Shit! That's not what I meant" realizing what she just said to her best friends girl friend. She tried so hard to back peddle but she kept stumbling over her words but I cut her off.

"Look, I know that you and Alex don't see eye to eye, but hear this I will not put up with you two fighting. So if you think that you can deal with that so be it. If not I'm sorry you were such a waste of my time."

Then I walked off again scanning the halls for my girl. I found her going thru her locker. I wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her form the back I kissed her on the shoulder and asked "where were you?" "Well if you must know I skipped last period." Alex could tell that I was getting upset "Now before you get mad this is why I left" she pulled out a bouquet of long steamed roses. My favorite flower I am always surprised at how much she knows about me.

End POV

Paige knew that long steamed roses we expensive. She smelled the sweet perfume placing her hand on the steam managing to prick her finger on a thorn. "Ouch, dame that hurts." Alex quickly grabs Paige's hand, pulls the thorn out of her finger and kisses the finger wishing the pain away.

Paige was so surprised at Alex thoughtfulness that she started to cry. Not knowing what she did wrong, Alex pulled Paige into a hug. "Hun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Paige let out a small chuckle "what makes you thing that you upset me?" Alex let go of Paige a little so she could see her face. There was a tear rolling down Paige's cheek, so Alex took her thumb and wiped it away, Leavening her hand on Paige's cheek. "I'm crying because I was thinking just how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend." "Paige I'm the one that's lucky." Paige looks up into Alex's eyes and she can feel herself being drawn up into a kiss. Just a soft kiss with her lips just barely touching Alex's: Paige pulls away and said "Come on Hun lets go home."

Dylan was sitting on the hood of his car when Paige and Alex walked hand in hand out of the school. Alex let go of Paige's hand and opened the door for Paige. She got in and Alex closed the door and went into the backset. Alex leaned in to Paige's seat so Dylan could not have seen what she was doing. She slid her hand around the seat closest to the door and put it under Paige's shirt but just let her hand rest on the bare skin on her stomach. She felt Paige's hand rest on top of hers over her shirt. They both smiled and talked about there day to Dylan. Paige told him about what Hazel had said to her. Not realizing it Alex had made a fist with the hand that was on Paige's stomach. Paige looked at Alex at Alex and said " I am ok, don't worry" it had the affect that Paige was looking for she could feel that Alex's hand was going back to were she had originally had it on her stomach.

The rest of the car ride to Paige's house was quite until Paige started laughing because Alex was tickling her. Paige screamed for Alex to stop because she was going to piss her pants. Just then, they pulled up to the Michalchuk household. Paige ran out of the car and in to the house. Dylan was laughing by this time and Alex had a smile on her face.

Alex's POV

I walked in to the Michalchuk house and said hello to every one. Walked up to Paige's room laid on the bed with my legs dangling off the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, I take a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Slowly I looked around the room I stop when I notice Paige's DVD collection. I get off the bed and get a better look at it. Not something that you think would be in a strait girl's collection. Let's see you have: Tomb Rader and cradle of life, Charlie's angels and full throttle, blue crush, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The first four seasons of the L word. In addition, some other moves that I have never heard of. I pop in Charlie's angels. I walk over to the bed, sit down on the bed and think.

These last couple of days has been the weariest emotional roller coaster that I have ever been on. I do not know why but for the first time I think that I'm finally happy. I guess I was right when I told her that she was my good luck charm.

End POV

When Paige came up stairs the move had just gone into the credits and Alex was asleep on the bed.

Paige's POV

She just so beautiful when she is sleeping I look at the TV, and wonder how she could fall asleep during Charlie's angels there all so hot. No wonder why she asked me out I do like women. I really like the one sleeping in my bed.

End POV

Paige slid into bed and nibbled on her Alex's ear. Alex starts to stir, grumbles and turns over so now she and Paige are face to face. Paige takes the initiative to wrap her arms around Alex and lets out a small sigh and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream

Alex POV

Darkness surrounds me I start to run I know not where to but I know that I need to leave this place. I hear my feet hitting the ground beneath them even that sound are unfamiliar to me. I run faster and faster into the darkness, a couple feet ahead of me I see a ray of light.

I stop at the threshold of the light gazing into the center see what appears to be an angel at first it was like looking at her thru an opaque peace of glass at her then she came into focus. She was so beautiful. The way her blond hair came down draping across her face and hanging off her shoulders. The way that her blue eyes pierced into my soul. I feel to the floor because I had never seen anyone that beautiful before. She smiled at me and I could not help but long for her touch. As if, she read my mind her hand trailed down my face and cupped my chin, she knelt down and placed a kiss ever so gently on my lips. When I opened my eyes my world was filled with color, some of witch my eyes have never seen before.

I looked up to see her face and she had a devilish grin on it. I could only wonder what she was thinking. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. She looked at me with a smile on her face and then began to run I lost my balance and fell. I got up the first couple of steps regaining my composer we ran as if our lives depended on it.

We ran past Degrassi and on to the park. As I gasped for breath, I managed to say, I … love … you. She smiled just the way I knew that she would. I herd her say that she knew. Then she slowly moved her hand over to mine and then she intertwined her fingers with mine. It gave me the feeling that I could fly. I took one look at her and she just nodded.

So I took her in my arms holding her tight gave a small push off the ground and we flew up in to the sky. We flew over the movie theater then over my apartment, next we flew over her house we doubled back and I placed her on the balcony that was attached to her room. I started to leave then turned back and said "Paige no matter what happens I will always love you, call me no matter what and I will come and save you." With that said the sky turn blood red and the rain was on fire. I gave her a final hug and kiss. I started to fly home when I heard her scream "ALEX!" I turn around to see her get hit with a bolder, and give a blood-curtailing scream as the balcony crumbled to the ground. I tried to get over to her but I still managed to be hit with a bolder. It took all I had to get the bolder off me. I ran to Paige's side pulling the bolder off her. I could feel my strength fade away from my body as I looked down on my angel and see a stream of blood coming from a wound that I can not find I pull her limp body in to my arms and cry out "NO PAIGE DON'T LEAVE ME" but I knew that she was dead.

I woke up with a start. The sweat pouring down my face; Paige looked at me with such concern on her face. "Hun, what's wrong?" I knew at that moment that I had screamed it aloud as well. I rollover ashamed of it and told her it was nothing. She knew me better that letting me give her that crap. I felt her arm slip around my waist and she tried to turn me over. I rolled over to look at her as the tears came rolling down my face. She wiped the tears away and she knew that it wasn't nothing something was wrong. In a whisper, she said, "baby, what did you see? How can I help you if you wont tell me what's going on" "you want to know what I saw I watched you die ok and I couldn't do anything to save you I just couldn't save you" and I started crying all over again. She pulled me close and held me tight and all she said was "OH HUNNY" she kissed me so genially that it made all the pain just melt away I hated for her to see me cry.

We stayed like that until she fell asleep. I could tell she was asleep because she got heavier and then she started to snore. She's so cute when she sleeps I laid there lessening to her breath every once in a wile she would snore or she would mumble something that she was saying in her dream. I drifted off to sleep lessening to her breathing and then I heard her say I love you. I just smiled and fell asleep.

End POV

Paige POV

Alex was there when I graduated from Benton as the valedictorian of my class 2010. She took me to a nice dinner and that's were she asked me to marry her? Of course, I said yes I had been with her for five year now. I never thought that I would love anyone as much as I love that woman. Do you know how hard it is to get Alex into a wedding gown? She finally caved in and we got her a simple a-line dress that was off the shoulders. But she asked me if she could were a pair of pants and shirt to the reception and I said fine she met me half way.

So here, I am sitting in the limo, with Hazel and Ellie, there both smiling at me; I have never been so happy in my life. I hear my dad say its time Ellie gets out of the car first then Hazel they help me get out because I had to have a long and flowing gown. Ellie hands me my bouquet and Hazel fixes my train then they walk down the aisle I hear the wedding march playing so I know that we need to start walking soon. Daddy takes my arm and tells me he loves me and we head down the aisle. At the alter I see Alex god she's so beautiful. She has her hair in a braded then in a bun.

Marco looks so handsome because he is Alex's best man and then I was surprised that jay cleans up well and after everything that he put us thru in the beginning he turned out to be a really good friend after he realized that Alex would never come back to him.

My dad hand me over to Alex and she lifts my vial with her thumb she wipes away a tear and mouths, "I love you" to me I never thought that I could love some one the way that I love that woman. I hear my mother crying behind me. I stand there not really lessening to what the preacher is saying I look over to Alex and smile, she looks back with a dervishes grin, and it makes me wonder what she's thinking. We thought it would be nice to write our own vows, so I go first.

"Alex I love you more then I could ever say. You have taught me so many things. I promise you from this day forth that I will do everything in my power to show you how much I love you until the day I die. You are my best friend, my rock, my heart, and my soul. With this I give my life and love to you the woman of my dreams."

"Paige you looked inside me and found what no one else could find. You are my life, my breath, my everything. I never knew that I could love some one so completely. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. Ever since you came into my life I have been a better person and here and now in front of family and friends I pledge my love and life to you.

When I got the chance to kiss Alex I understood what she was smiling about. The kiss was not just a peck on the like oh no it was a kiss field with passion and love. That it actually made my knees give out. She just held me close, as the cat calls came is when we finally broke apart a little flustered. We walked down the aisle as a married couple. When we got into the limo Alex changed into her other set of clothes she had rented a tuxedo that matched Marco's. Once she finished getting ready, we still had 30 minuets to kill, so we decided to get an early start to the honeymoon.

I was woken up from my dream by Alex she had a big smile on her face. "What Alex" I asked breathlessly "well I glade that I was that good but I'm sorry I had to wake you before you got any louder" she said with a chuckle. My face turned ten shades of red once I figured out that I was calling her name out in my sleep. Then she said, "well since were both in the mood can we finish your dream" making her eye brows move up and down suggestively.

End POV

Paige moved forward with lightning speed and once again covered Alex's lips with her own. Their tongues tangled together, Paige's winning for dominance. Paige gently pushed Alex down onto the mattress, running her hands up Alex's body. She felt the Alex tremble beneath her. Pulling her mouth away from Alex's, she asked, "Are you ok?"

Alex nodded, licking her lips and tasting the sweet sensation of Paige on them, "More than ever."

"God you're amazing," Paige said as she lowered herself back onto the awaiting brunette. She slowly parted Alex's legs, placing her thigh between them. Alex could feel her body arch slightly as Paige's knee hit a sensitive spot. Her emotions were overpowering her senses. She moved her lips from Paige's mouth to her neck, gently sucking on the area below her ear. She knew she'd found the blonde's 'soft spot' when she felt Paige tremble and let out a low moan. "You like that, huh?" Alex said playfully.

A breathy moan was all the response that Alex needed. Alex ached to feel Paige's skin against hers. Her mind drifted back to the image of Paige in the shower, Alex craved to have Paige's skin touching her. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of Paige's tank top, gently tugging on it. Paige sat up quickly and raised her arms above her head as Alex lifted the top off the blond. The thought of kissing Paige, of touching Paige, intensified as Alex stared in amazement at Paige's beauty. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach; Alex wanted ever part of this girl. She reached forward tentatively, running her fingertips along Paige's full breasts. Goosebumps followed Alex's caress as Paige's skin responded to the touch. Alex placed her hand over one of Paige's breasts, rubbing circles with her fingers along the darkened area. Paige responded with another low moan, which caused the brunette to press harder. She took two fingers and slowly rolled the newly hardened mound between them. She grinned as Paige arched her back in pleasure.

This reaction caused Alex's insecurities to disappear. She moved her mouth forward and once again took Paige's lips in her own. Alex rolled on top of Paige, taking over the dominant role. This action took Paige, and Alex herself, by surprise. Alex moved her mouth to Paige's neck again, sucking, and biting, on Paige's soft spot. The blond trembled and pulled Alex closer to her, aching to release the pressure that was building inside of her. "Lexi," she whispered into the brunette's ear. "I need…" her voice trailed off as Alex placed her thigh between her legs. Paige's breathing became labored as Alex slowly ran her knee up and down between her legs. "Oh God Alex."

Alex felt her own lower body begin to pulsate as Paige cried her name. She slowly moved her lips lower down Paige's body, generating new sensations for Paige. When she reached the waistband on Paige's pants, she looked up at the quivering blond. Paige's face reflected all the response that Alex needed. Slowly she pulled on the pants until they were completely off. All that separated the girls was a small black thong. Paige couldn't take Alex's teasing any longer. Her body, her soul needed to be with Alex…now. Alex could feel the anticipation building inside of the blond. She loved the way she made Paige feel, or rather, the way Paige made her feel: beautiful, sexy, and wanted. Alex rubbed her fingers along the outside of Paige's underwear, noticing how wet the blond was. Alex was amazed that she could have this reaction on anyone, let alone Paige. Slowly she pulled away the material and used her index finger to flick Paige's hardened clit. The blond gasped in response.

"Alex," she whispered again. "Oh God, please don't stop." Alex slowly inserted two fingers inside the quaking blond, causing Paige to arch her back in response. Paige's chest heaved up and down as Alex curled her fingers inside her. Paige leaned forward, grasping Alex's shoulders. "Please..." she begged her friend. Alex pushed her fingers deeper inside of Paige as the blond thrust her body against her. She felt Paige's grip tighten with each thrust. A long, low moan escaped Paige's lips as her thighs trembled with ecstasy. She buried her head in Alex's neck, gently nipping at the flesh. A wave shot through Paige as she came, out of breath and exhausted. She lay down on her bed, trying to catch her breath. "God Alex…that was…God" she said between breaths. Alex lay down beside her girlfriend, brushing Paige's hair away from her face. "Are you ok?"

Paige turned her gaze towards the brunette, her breath still labored, "Alex. That was…" she began, "The most amazing experience of my life." Alex smiled at this. "Do you want me to…for you?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "I don't think I'm…ready for that yet."

"I understand."

"I know you do," Alex replied, pulling the sweaty girl closer to her. "Can we just…sleep, for now?"

"Of course," Paige replied, closing her eyes.

"I love you Paige," Alex whispered

"I love you too," Paige responded, placing a kiss on Alex's warm lips,


	5. Chapter 5

Acceptance

Paige's POV

As the days went by, people stopped talking a bout us. We still got the occasional comment from people that we did not know, and of course, there was jay. He loves to make my life just because I was dating Alex.

For the first time in my life I felt alive, I found the peace of myself that I was always looking for. I do not know what it means that I am. I have been really thinking about that, because I somewhat still like guys, but I love Alex, Her curves, the way that we just seam to fit together, the way that she makes me feel, the way that my body just seems to be on fire when she touches me. Everything is just how I wanted to be when I fell in love. I never thought that I would care for a girl much less Alex Nuñez but I could not be happier. She just makes me laugh.

I know that my friends are accepting of the fact I am with her. Now I think its time to tell my parents, before they walk-in on us, doing something. After being with Alex for a mouth, I decided to come out to them. I saw Alex at her locker and I told her to come over because I wanted to come out to my parents and this was her response.

"Paige, you know that I love you, but what happens after you tell them that you're dating me, they will never leave us alone. Or for that matter let me sleep in your room." I never realized that she was so concerned of what my parents with think. All I could think of was hello my brother is gay they have done this before.

"Alex I know that you're scared but look Dylan came out and my parents were cool with it. What makes you think that I'm going to be any different?" "Paige you are there last kid there going to want grand kids. I know that there going to flip but if this is what you want to do I will be there to back you up." "Thanks Hun, you're the best girl friend that anyone could ask for." We went to my house after school. No one was home so I left a note for my mom and told her to wake me up when she got home. After that, we went to my room to "hang out".

End POV

Alex POV

I was nervous when Paige said that she wanted to come out to her parents, but with her by my side, I can do anything. I remember coming out to my mother and Chad. Oh, yah by coming out I mean, that they saw Paige and me kissing. Let me just say that I spent the next week nursing the injuries that I had. I mean no school, or anything I just stayed in Paige's room only coming down to eat when Paige's parents were not there. They treated me like part of the family. I did not want to loose that. They are the only family I have.

I guess that I was lost in thought because Paige was trying to get my attention the best way that she knew how. She slid her hands around my waist clasping them at my belly button because I am wearing my wife beater she has easy access to my neck and shoulder. She places a couple soft kisses on my shoulder and that brings me out of my thoughts. I with a smile on my face I move my head to look at Paige and kiss her cheek. She knows what that dose to me and yet I think she is hoping for it. A mouth together and we still act as if it was our first night together.

I turn around in her arms and I take a step forward with one hand around her waist and the other around her neck I softly lay her down on the bed. With a giant smile on my face, I looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. I feel her pulling me in to a kiss. It was soft and full of love. I made it passionate and full of hunger. She moved away from me sliding up on the bed more. I crawled up on the bed after her. All she could do was giggle. She knew that I was in the mood to have some fun.

End POV

Paige's POV

She is on top of me I know that she is turned on and it is my doing. She lifts her arm off the bed and worm away from her as I did that I fell off the bed I hear her laughing at me. I smack her with a pillow as I go and turn on my five disks CD player. I turn it up a little louder then normal because we tend to get loud. I crawl back on the bed and sit a few inches away form Alex. I lay down on the bed and Alex just looks at me, and smiles. She slowly cups my face and I cannot help but lean in to her touch and close my eyes I gently bring my hand up to her and hold her hand on my face. I feel her body move on top of mine. She slides her free hand to the small of my back and slowly lowers me on to the bed.

She repositioned herself in between my legs and slowly rubbing my inner thigh with her hand. She is driving me crazy and she knows that my weak spot. She put all her attention back on my face and neck. Her pelvis is resting on mine, and I can feel her slowly rocking back and forth. I let out a slight moan, and moved my head to the side of Alex's face kissed her cheek and then moved to nibble on her ear. I work my way down her neck leaving a row of hikes. Not like, anyone would ask, Alex were she got them from. I moved some hair away from the back of her neck. I knew that I could get her going there, so I bit her hard causing her to gasp out in pleasure and in pain. I took tongue and began to cruses the newly redden area.

I lifted my knee, and shifted my wait and rolled on top of her. I was in the mood to take control so I did. I started to kiss her again softly but she turned it passionate all most hungry. I could feel her frustration building I kept kissing her then I bit her bottom lip and pulled a little. I press my tongue agents her lip begging for entry. She was willing to oblige. Our tongues battled in her mouth mine winning dominancy. I pulled away just when I needed to breathe. I looked at her beads of sweat forming on her brow. I moved my knee between her legs and she let out a moan.

She arched her lower back on met my knee raising and falling between her legs. I pull of her shirt and discard it on the ground soon her bra landed on top of it. I start kissing down her body. I stop hear her say "OH GOD PAIGE" I know that she cannot take more teasing. Therefore, I stop and get a good look at her. She is glassine with sweat. I lit my hands linger on her breasts and slowly I move them to the edge of her paints and just hang there for a moment. Alex looks up and I can see the hunger in her eyes. I slowly move my hands to her zipper and undo it ever so slowly and then there goes the button. Slowly I pull them off inch by inch. Until I throw them over my shoulder. The only thing that stopping me from being with Alex is a black pair of booty shorts. I can tell how much she wants me I can see it in her face. I slide my hand down her booty shorts inside her leg I feel just how much she wants this. It's been a month and I still don't understand how I can get a girl like Alex so wound up but in turn she dose the same thing to me.

I can feel her body rise and fall to my touch. She is gasping for air and I haven't entered her body yet. I bring my hands to her hips grasping her waistband inch by inch I'm pulling off her booty shorts until she's naked. I start at her feet sliding my hands up her body ever so softly. Running my hands to her breasts working them, just the way I know that she likes them. I see her nipples harden. I bring my 

tongue down to her breasts gently cussing her nipples. She's calling out my name with such quickness. She's almost to her climax so I deiced to help her finish. I start playing with her clit her body aches for me to be inside of her. I move my fingers a little lower and start to finger her. I feel her tugging on the bottom of my shirt. I remove my hand from its playground, placed it over my head, she lifts my shirt up and removed it. I see her throw it on the floor. She grabs my shoulders and brings my face to hers. She can barely speak but I hear her say "please Paige" I give her a soft kiss and work my way down her beautiful body kissing everything on my way down.

She is so wet now. I start playing with her clit again her breathing becomes aortic the moans are getting louder. My name's almost screamed out. Her body is answering my touch. I don't even think that she knows it. I move my fingers in side her and start pumping faster and harder. She tell me to stop I know she's on the verge of climaxing so I keep going faster, harder. Oh… my… god was all she could say. That's when I bring my head down and start tonguing her clit. She takes a sharp breath in. "Paige" was all she could manage to get out with a couple of moans. I know at that moment that she is the one for me I have never gotten so hot hearing someone call out my name. Her body is quaking and trembling and all at once with a final moan, she hits her climax and I stop because I know she has had enough. I look at her and say she's beautiful. Kiss her so softly and lay in front of her so that we could cuddle.

End POV

Alex's POV

I am tired but I still want to pleasure Paige like I started to do before she took over. Normally its just one of us and then we cuddle and go to sleep. Nevertheless, that always leaves one of us hot. I really want to finish what I started. I feel Paige cuddle in to me. Perfect. I wrap my arms around her as I always do when are cuddling but one difference I was not planning to just lay there. I snuggle in close and whisper, "I love you".

I start kissing her shoulder blade then working my way up her hot spot. I knew just how to get her going. She let out an airy moan. I did bite a little too hard but what can I say Paige likes it a little ruff. Paige managed to get two hands full of my hair and pulled not hard but enough to know she wanted this. Why dose she always turn me on more then I already am. Therefore, I bite a little harder, she going to kill me for the mark tomorrow but then she will always remember how it happened. I hear Paige call out my name with a lustful voice. Then I feel the throbbing coming form between my legs. How can her voice just turn me on? My hand moves from her waist slowly I move it up her body. Just barely touching her, I can feel the goose bumps crawling up her body fallowing my fingers. I run my fingers just under her breast. I am still sucking and nipping her hot spot. I stop everything and move slightly away from Paige.

I could have died by the look she gave me. She rolled over to get a real good look at me. She saw a single tear rolling down my cheek I could not help it when I thought of how much Paige loves me. I see her face softened up and slowly she brings her thumb up to my face and wipes the tear away. I do not know what came over me maybe it was the way she always looked at me but I kissed her with such force that I actually hear our teeth clank together. I think I spilt my lip, but that still does not stop me Paige of course deepens the kiss. My hands run up her abs then over her bra. I think to my self that is coming off soon. I wrap my arms around her back and feel for the claps. Paige's giggles in to my mouth and I realize that she is wearing the bra that claps in front. I break away from the kiss to let some much-needed air in to my body. I unclasp the bra most of the way and with my teeth unclasp it the rest of the way Slowly moving my hands up her stomach, to her breasts, removing the opened bra throwing it on the floor with the other articles of clothing.

My hands went back to massing her breasts. I heard Paige's breathing start become more raged. I look up into Paige's face and she has her eyes closed and biting her lower lip. She is really getting it to it. Therefore, I bring my head to her breast I circle the nipple with my tongue. She lets a soft moan escape her lips with my other hand it went roaming down her body sliding my hand down the out side of her leg, bringing it back up her inseam, running my fingers over the crouch of her jeans bringing my hand up her zipper and resting it on her button.

Paige took her hands and placed them on either side of my face, pulling me back up to hers. I can tell that I did in fact spilt my lip when she runs her thumb over my lip I pull away a little not meaning to. I see the look of understand cross her face, I slowly bring my face down to hers and I kiss her ever so gently. With out thinking my hand starts to unbutton her pants. I detach myself from those soft lips and kiss a line down her body to the zipper. I grab it with my teeth and slowly pull the zipper down. My hand grip her waste a squeeze a little then grab a hold of her jeans I begin to pull them off. Taking no time, I throw then behind me, I hear them hit the door behind me then hit the floor. I decide to be a tease. I detangle myself from Paige's lower half. I clime over to the end table pull out a feather that was in the draw. I go back to straddling Paige taking the feather and slowly dragging it a crossed her body starting at her fingertips of the left hand dragging it to the tips of her right hand then bringing it back to her chest lazily running the feather down her breasts, over her nipples then back around the breasts again.

I could see that Paige was enjoying herself, but at the same time getting very turned on. She starts to squirm underneath me looking for anything that could help with the growing heat. I am not done teasing her I slowly start moving my hips back and forth rocking on her hips. I bring her face up to mine, she resting on her elbows and she closes the distance between my face and hers. God I could kiss her forever. She starts moaning in my mouth. I pull away from her lips and move my body position were now I am laying down on the bed in-between her legs. Running my fingers over her thong, I am surprised at just how wet she is I moving my fingers up and down a couple more times and she already starts to moan.

I know she is going to get loud that god her mom will not be home until six thirty. I decide to pull off her thong it did not take me long to throw them over my shoulder. My hands already know what buttons to push as if they have all of Paige's hot spots on memory. I make love to Paige like never before. I am thrusting my fingers deep in her core feeling nothing but wetness around them. I start feeling for her "g spot" wile I am thrusting as hard as I can. I find it and tap it with one of my fingers she is trying not to call out in pleasure I can see it in her face when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She know that I can climax just but lessening to her during sex. Therefore, I tap it harder her back arcs off the bed and the moaning starts. I decided to work twice as hard. I pull out of her core take her by the hips and move her to the foot of the bed. I am resting on my knees and sip my fingers back in to her core giving her a couple more hard thrusts then I go back to taping her "g spot". With my other hand, I move her legs a little further apart. I her breathing is a mixture of moans and raged breath. I bring my face down in-between her legs and start tonguing her clit there is the sounds I am waiting for. "Oh…. My… God … Alex". That just gets me so hot I want to climax with her so I am taping harder on her "g spot" this causes her to grab a hand full of my hair. I forgot how much this girl knows me. I start sucking and nipping her clit, I can tell she is on the verge of her climax and I am not there yet so I remove my hand from her core and move us back up the bed.

I kiss Paige deeply for a few minuets, and then I move to her neck as my other hand travels down to her core. I am pumping the hardest I can wile hitting the "g spot" she getting to the point she screaming out 

in pleasure and I just about there. So I bit down on the crook of her neck in a couple minutes well be done.

We never heard the car door shut or her mother coming up the steps. I guess she never heard her daughters screaming over the music. I do not know how long see stood there with the door open. Nevertheless, I know she was there to hear me climax and Paige scream out "Alex I'm coming". I know that she was not happy because all I heard after that was a scream but it did not come from Paige, no this came form behind me. I was afraid to turn around. Paige sat up to look over me her eyes widened with terror; I slowly turn my head to see Mrs. Michalchuk ready to blow a fuse. The next thing out of her mouth got me more scared. It was not a scream it was her normal tone. "Paige, Alex when you two are descent I would like to speak wit you down stairs." She closed the door Paige and I are dumbfounded did she get home early? I look at the clock six forty-five. I get up and grab my close got dressed and waited for Paige. How is she still sitting on the bed?

I kissed Paige and that got her moving, she did the same thing I did check the clock and then get her close together and get dressed.

End POV

They took a deep breath and Paige to Alex's hand and walk out of the room.


End file.
